project_diva_future_tone_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
EONA
PAGE IS STILL A WIP. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT EONA debuted in middle school and are currently college idols at Xayn Yrlis Industries. Being 7-year idols, they are said to be the longest active idols, with VIKIE being the second longest. School Idol Life Before EONA was formed, Ichika already debuted as a kindergarten idol mid-May. However, Ichika was not pleased with the fact that she succeeded into becoming an idol at such a young age. Since then, she had become so stressed that she couldn't even have the time to make friends, at least not until when she was in her first year of middle school. At the Nankyo Institute of Arts, Setsu opened a music club with six other members: Imaru, Amiya, Nokaze, Rue, Yurie, and Lisa. They were almost at the minimum amount of members, but weren't quite there yet (the school requires at least 8 members per club). While they struggled to find one more student, Imaru found Ichika walking on the sidewalk, to Xayn Yrlis, and she couldn't bear to hold back her excitement for meeting a real life idol. The other six agreed with Imaru's plan of having Ichika join the club, so they approached her and offered her as a member of their music club, and Ichika accepted happily. One week later, on a Sunday morning, Ichika took the seven to the company she works at (Xayn Yrlis) and believed they had the potential of being pro idols themselves. Thus, the seven worked as trainees for around 5 months and surprisingly debuted in a short amount of time. The seven girls met Ichika on the first day of school, which was April 4th. 5 months and about two weeks later, the eight debuted as EONA. High School Hiatus While this doesn't apply to the current laws of Nankyo Institute of Arts, back when EONA was still in school, all senior high school students of the institute had to study very hard in order to attend college. Thus, Nokaze and Yurie were the first two members to take three years off of all EONA activities. With only six members able to stay active in the group, Setsu had to cancel the club entirely. But that didn't stop EONA from dismissing activities, as the remaining six were still able to perform and attend school at the same time. So for the remaining years EONA could still stay active, rather than focus on professional projects like albums and World Tours, they worked on smaller projects like singles and solos. One year later, only Imaru, Amiya, and Ichika remained. They were extremely worried now that they have three years of high school to deal with, meaning they had to halt all activities for those three years until graduation. Imaru especially cried in fear that they would lose fans and popularity because of this hiatus. Ichika told Imaru not to worry because they already posted videos to their fans about this situation, but that made her even sadder than ever. For those following years, they did the same thing: singles and solos, only much more often than last year. On their very last day of 9th grade, Ichika uploaded a video telling the fans that EONA is officially going to be on a long hiatus due to high school for the third time. She even told them she promises the day they reunite will come once they enter college. As she ended her video, she howled out the loudest cry ever in her life since kindergarten. She felt exactly how Imaru did in the beginning of the year: worried and terrible. Now she was even more worried about her upperclassmen members and how they had to deal with this stress of not being able to be idols for over three years. But that didn't stop Ichika from making music. The classes she took actually benefitted her career, since she took a music class and writing class. She knew the other members did, too, but somehow, they have never thought of this idea until Ichika did. She would post her original songs and covers weekly on the "EONA Official Channel" so she could show the fans that EONA hasn't forgotten about their fans and the fans haven't forgotten about them. Ichika even checked the channel a few times to check the views until she realized the other members were doing the same thing: posting originals and covers. As a result, while the group wasn't able to sell their music for three years, they still got a decent amount of views, comments, and ratings on their videos. Their fans were very supportive of them and even commented how they'll improve and change or stay the same when they reunite as EONA. There were even some funny comments like if they'll start doing songs with cursing (because apparently, EONA has never done that because they were banned to curse as students of Nankyo Institute of Arts) or sing in different languages like English, French, or Spanish. Ichika, reading those comments, felt much brighter and laughed at some of them. Then, for the following years, she thought about it and took notes from the fans and started writing more lyrics for her current songs and future EONA songs. Some of them made her feel at ease while some of them made her feel shy, but she was promising herself that she'll show a brand new side of EONA once they are all grown up. Two years later, 12th grade Ichika called the other members to meet them at a nearby café, and everybody said they weren't busy and agreed to meet up with her there. After school, the eight of them met. They didn't mind the fangirling and conversations around them. Ichika showed them the notebook with lyrics she had written her two years; those lyrics were the ones that she has written for their next comeback once they reunite. There were several reactions from the members, from excited to emotional, from confident to embarrassed. But they still liked what Ichika has written. They gave her constructive criticism, too, as there were lyrics that didn't seem to either make sense or sound completely off from the usual EONA they used to be. Ichika nodded and understood, and was even surprised when the other seven members showed their notebooks to her, too. They have all been doing the same thing for three years of high school, and that made Ichika very emotional. Even if they were too busy to even go to the company, they still had the free time to do all of this. Ichika cried in happiness and group-hugged the entire group. She even chanted out their motto out loud without even caring that there were fans around them because she was that excited for their reunion and because she wanted the fans to hear about this right away. College Comeback The first members to graduate Nankyo were Yurie and Nokaze. They posted a video of them in their graduation dresses (along with the other six members) and thanked the fans for their support despite their long hiatus. Nokaze also added they will unfortunately still continue posting videos without promoting as EONA due to not having a leader. One year later, the next graduated members (Setsu, Rue, and Lisa) posted a video saying the same thing, except rather than saying the unfortunate issue, Lisa ended the video with a heartwarming notice that there's still one more year left. During the last year, as Ichika shouted out the day EONA reunites, several fans noticed EONA and Ichika, rather than startle and run away, walked towards the fans and shook hands while telling them they'll be okay. Her eyes expressed determination and courage; that she will pass Nankyo for the sake of keeping her career and making her fans happy. At last, graduation day has finally reached for the last remaining members, and all the members of EONA have posted a video that they are all now finally in college; all of the members are attending Nankyo Elite University. Ichika told them they might need to wait longer because of the high school stress, but told them to not worry. A few months later, EONA posted on their official website that they'll host a special EONA concert, singing their old promotional songs and some of the songs they've been posting while they were in high school. The day has come, and they successfully held their special concert with more than enough fans filling the seats. Ichika popped out on the stage for a surprise encore, and announced EONA will perform a special song for the fans. She called out the other members and stood on stage in front of their stand mics. They stage was silent at first, but then music played and they sang, but it was different from every other song they sang, even from the songs and covers they've been posting during high school. But in a way, it was still EONA. They finished the song and Ichika spoke to the audience. She told them it will be the title song for their forever long-awaited comeback. She added that though it's the only song that was finished, she promised this will be the best comeback since their school days, full of surprises and twists. After that successful concert, they held three more and teased a total of four more complete songs to the fans. Then, the day they release their official comeback will come soon. A new era will start for EONA. They are all grown up and are now free. They can now talk about what they want. That was their theme of this comeback: freedom and adulthood. Though Ichika blushed in embarrassment of the lyrics she has written, she promised to herself, the members, and even the fans that she won't hold back anymore, and that she'll do so without forcing herself. Because that's exactly what she wants to do, even if some didn't ask for it. She knew the five songs they performed were of a different side of EONA, but it still kept that EONA vibe. And the rest of the songs she hid are the ones that she decided to hide till this comeback because they are completely new concepts or upgrades concepts of their old ones. As she promised herself, she walked in the studio and sang her song without fear and shame. Weeks later, all songs have been recorded and they finally released their CDs. And to their surprise, while they had a feeling this comeback would be successful, they never knew it would blow up the music charts has high-ranked. EONA cheered and even cried in happiness of their success, along with a lot of positive support from their several fans. With their comeback being very successful, they continued their career and participated in more events along with collaborating with idols not just at their company, but also with artists outside the company they've always wanted to collaborate with but never had the chance to. Korean Debut Imaru, who has a strange interest for K-POP, suddenly brought up the topic of collaborating with idols from a different country. Emiko's father, who is the boss of the Korean label 394 Entertainment, sent an email to the boss of XY Industries about a Korean collaboration with the XY idols. She has announced it over the PA so that all idols can hear about this exciting information. However, it seemed to Imaru that none of them had interest or they didn't have enough experience with Korean culture. While Imaru is still trying to get used to Korea, she does understand what it is like to be in Korea. Thinking hardly, she decided that it was best for EONA to take the opportunity to collaborate with these Korean idols. After the decision was made final, EONA took a special trip to Seoul to meet these idols at 394. Imaru was not nervous at all since she knows how to act in Korea, and even taught everyone else how to act. She also told them not to overdo themselves or feel awkward since Japan and Korea, in terms of personality and mannerism, aren't too far. As they arrived to 394 and were greeted by Hiroto Shimizu, boss of 394 and Emiko's father, he offered them a tour around the company that they'll stay with for the next few months for Korean promotions. He took EONA to a dance studio where the trainees they'll collaborate with were in. The trainees looked well prepared and experienced, and most of them weren't even hesitant to introduce themselves to EONA. Imaru learned that these six idols are already going to debut as their own unit besides EONA, but will be notable (not temporary) members of EONA. Imaru explained to the six idols that EONA has already a few songs they would want to have a Korean version, and even produced the instrumentals for their upcoming songs, which some will be sung in both languages and others will only be sung in Korean. They even fooled around and weren't serious with their fun horseplay at times. It was the most exciting experience moment of her life. Then, Imaru noticed a familiar face as EONA and the six idols did a group hug. She rushed out of the hug and hugged the girl she spotted and started crying sloppily in happiness. It was her cousin Naeun. Imaru never knew that her cousin had an interest in becoming an idol because Naeun never had a huge interest in music like Imaru did when they were children, so it shocked and surprised her to see Naeun actually becoming an idol. The day of EONA's Korean debut has arrived and it was held in Seoul. First off, the original members of EONA has arrived with their greetings and their special thanks to the Korean fans that have supported them, both their old fans and new fans. Imaru, who can speak Korean the most fluently, announced that it will not only be their debut in Korea, but also that they'll have exclusive members for their Korean promotions. And that is how EONA KOR has been formed. Members Ichika Nanoaka (菜ノ赤一花): A very experienced child idol since her kindergarten years. She is the third youngest member of the group and the official leader of EONA. Her theme color is hot pink. Nokaze Orie (織江野風): The oldest member of the group. She is dubbed as the mother of the group by the younger members. Her theme color is navy. Setsu Yoshikawa (吉川雪): The fourth oldest member of the group. She was the one that started the group because she created a music club at the Nankyo Institute of Arts. Her theme color is white. Imaru Rinna (凛奈いまる): The youngest and most childish member of the group. She has a cousin who is also an idol at the Korean label 394 Entertainment. Her theme color is fuchsia. Amiya Tatsunami (竜波亜美夜): The second youngest member of the group. Nokaze calls her Imaru's twin sister because of their similar personalities. Her theme color is green. Yurie Miyano (宮野ゆりえ): The second oldest member of the group. She is the most athletic member of the group as well as the most muscular. Her theme color is cyan. Lisa Inori (祈理梨沙): The fourth youngest member of the group. She has a sister named Yukari Inori (祈理ゆかり) who is in a group called DELTA, specifically the subunit Luci Calyst. Her theme color is purple. Rue Namiya (波夜ルエ): The third oldest member of the group. She is the shyest member of the group, so she usually obscures her mouth with a cough mask. Her theme color is yellow. Ahn Seul Gi (アン・スルギ): The first Korean idol to be revealed by Amiya. Seulgi is usually known to be cool and emotionless with a little bit of a happy side. Her theme color is ash gray. Choi Na Eun (チェ・ナウン): The second Korean idol to be revealed by Imaru. Naeun is Imaru's younger cousin and is half-Korean half-Japanese. Her theme color is turquoise. Kang Tae Yeon (カン・テヨン): The third Korean idol to be revealed by Ichika. Taeyeon is Seulgi's half-sister and another good leader of EONA. Her theme color is black. Kim Hyun Soo (キム・ヒョンスー): The fourth Korean idol to be revealed by Nokaze. Hyunsoo is the oldest member of the entire group as well as the most motherly. Her theme color is baby pink. Jang Seo Young (チャン・ソヨン): The fifth Korean member to be revealed by Lisa. Seoyoung is the youngest member of the entire group and has the most childish features for her age. Her theme color is indigo. Lee Moon Byul (イ・ムンビョル): The sixth and final Korean member to be revealed by Setsu. Moonbyul is half-Chinese half-Korean and is the beauty queen of the group. Her theme color is red. Discography First CD 1st Single: CITRUS DROP ~EONA DEBUT SINGLE~ Tracklist: # CITRUS DROP # 黄金月光 Golden Moonlight # CITRUS DROP (inst.) # 黄金月光 (inst.) Second CD 1st EP: Only Now Not Later Tracklist: # What to do (Intro) # 不幸トゥモロー Unhappy Tomorrow # ドレスにスニーカー Dresses and Sneakers # I'm Here # You Can't Make Me Like You (Ichika solo) Third CD 1st ALBUM: Devilish Attitude Tracklist: # Devilish Attitude (Intro) # Nothingness # 不幸トゥモロー Unhappy Tomorrow # Unspoken # Dense Mind # 哀のセオリー Theory of Sorrow # 苦いライアー Bitter Liar # Set Me Free # Let Me Be # I'm Here # Welcome Back # CITRUS DROP Fourth CD 2nd EP: EONA Ceremonial Compilation Tracklist: # You Can't Make Me Like You (Ichika Solo) # モダントレンド (Rue Solo) Modern Trends # Starlightへ届け (Imaru Solo) Reach to Starlight # Twice as Much (Lisa Solo) # One More Time (Yurie Solo) # 情熱と勇気 (Amiya Solo) Courageous Passion # Ambition (Nokaze Solo) # また逢えるハズ (Setsu Solo) Hope to Meet Again Fifth CD Digital Special: EONA Producer Project~ A Set Tracklist: # I'm Done (Imaru Solo) # Off to a Good Start (Ichika Solo) # Poetic Stupidity (Amiya Solo) Digital Special: EONA Producer TrProject~ B Set Tracklist: # Ooh Me (Setsu Solo) # Answer (Lisa Solo) # Still Shy (Rue Solo) Sixth CD 2nd Single: TIME Tracklist: # TIME # TIME (inst.) Seventh CD 3rd EP: Natural Tracklist: # Natural # 透明な鏡 @Transparent Mirror # Set Me Free (Acoustic Arrange) # 曖昧ハート Vague Heart Eighth CD 4th EP: On the Moons Tracklist: # Pluto # TIME # Notice # I'm Done (Ichika Cover) # Nothingness (Piano×Violin Arrange) Ninth CD Digital Special: EONA Throwbacks Tracklist: # CITRUS DROP # Welcome Back # ドレスにスニーカー Dresses and Sneakers # HUG ME (Short Ver.) Tenth CD 2nd ALBUM: Fermata Moment Tracklist: # DOORS (Intro) # HUG ME # ナイトストライド E Night Stride # Ain't Alone (Ichika Solo) E # Not Enough (Amiya Solo) E # シャンパン (Nokaze Solo) E Champagne # DUMB (Lisa Solo) E # 二人きり (Rue Solo) E Together # コンフェッティ・シャワー (Imaru Solo) E Confetti Shower # Lady (Yurie Solo) E # Coordinate (Setsu Solo) E # START LINE # それは未来が答える The Future Will Answer That # Phone Call (Outro) 2nd ALBUM: Fermata Moment ~Limited Edition~ Tracklist: # DOORS (Intro) # HUG ME # ナイトストライド E Night Stride # Ain't Alone (Ichika Solo) E # Not Enough (Amiya Solo) E # シャンパン (Nokaze Solo) E Champagne # DUMB (Lisa Solo) E # 二人きり (Rue Solo) E Together # コンフェッティ・シャワー (Imaru Solo) E Confetti Shower # Lady (Yurie Solo) E # Coordinate (Setsu Solo) E # START LINE # それは未来が答える The Future Will Answer That # Phone Call (Outro) # CITRUS DROP (HEAD☆BANGCORE Remix) BONUS TRACK # Sorry, Thank You (Ichika Solo) BONUS TRACK # LOVE E BONUS TRACK # TIME (Extended Edit) BONUS TRACK # Midnight With Me E BONUS TRACK Category:Adult Idols Category:Nankyo students Category:College Idols Category:Luka Hair Based Category:K-POP Category:Miku Hair Based Category:MEIKO Hair Based Category:Rin Hair Based